Less to Worry About
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Ezra gives Aria an 18th birthday she'll never forget! My first PLL fic, so tell me what you think!
1. Waiting

**I just watched the whole first season of PLL on Netflix for the first time because my sister told me I should…and I think she's created a monster! I'm in love with the show and so I came up with this little one shot just because I felt like it. I'm new to this sub-category, so tell me how you feel about this fluffy little one shot! Sit back, relax, and enjoy! (Reviews don't hurt either!)**

…

Ezra Fitz was _not_ an idiot. While he was willing to break the law to be able to see Aria and kiss her and hold her, he was not willing to risk both of their futures to have sex with her while she was still under age. Waiting for her to turn 18 was something the two of them had discussed after the first time things got really heated between them. The first time Ezra realized that he most certainly _did not_ think of her as _just_ his student. Something he knew for sure is that Aria deserved the best 18th birthday ever.

She was turning 18 in a week, and thankfully, the day fell on a Saturday. Ezra was expecting her to arrive at his apartment any minute now, so they could go about their usual Saturday afternoon together. He grabbed a plain white tee from his drawer and pulled it over his bare torso before grabbing his sweatpants from over the back of his desk chair and pulling them on. He loved that he didn't need to dress up for her nor she for him, and they could just spend the day talking and cuddling, forgetting about all of their problems.

_Knock Knock._ She was there. Ezra smiled at the tingle in his stomach as he moved for the door. The wooden door creaked a bit as he pulled it open. Aria was radiant in the sunlit hallway and she didn't hesitate to take one step into the apartment and place a wet, loving kiss on his lips. Ezra wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and shut the door with the other as he deepened their kiss. She broke off with a giggle and a smile.

"Hey!" She had a playful tone in her voice as she still stood, pressed flush against him, her arms around his neck. He smirked and let her go as they walked farther into his apartment.

"I missed you yesterday. Your doctor just _had_ to schedule your appointment during _my _class." He was pouting, but she just giggled and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. He joined her and put his strong arm around her.

"Better give me detention," she joked dryly, with a smirk on her face.

"What was your appointment for anyway?" Ezra was curious about the random visit to the doctor.

"My mom…she had strep throat a week ago and she was paranoid I might have it too, so she sent me in just to be sure and all," Aria almost rolled her eyes as she explained.

"Well…?"

"What?"

"Do you?" He kept a serious face, but Aria knew he was just bugging her.

"I sure do!" She nodded, "And I'm _super_ contagious!" She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Ezra grinned and kissed her back, letting their tongues intermingle lightly. Kissing her sent him to the stars.

"Mmm," he pulled back, "What are you doing on your birthday?" He asked, suddenly remembering his task at hand.

She considered the question for a moment before answering, "Well, I suppose I'll go out in the afternoon with the girls, but I don't know about the evening. Why?"

Ezra grinned at her reply, "How would you like a birthday dinner, here, and a _very_ special gift after?" He proposed the question simply, without hesitation, and she knew what he meant. His hand came up and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. A blush crept over her cheeks and she nodded, her magical green eyes sparkling.

"Sounds perfect."

…

"So, Mr. Fitz—"

"_Ezra_," Aria cut in abruptly.

Emily shook her head, "Mr. _Fitz_ invited you over on your birthday for dinner…you do know what that means right?" Emily had a small smile on her face as she sat on her bed. Aria sat by the window and smiled to herself as she nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm ready. He's ready. We've both been waiting for a reason. It's too risky as it is. Having sex while I'm under age would just be another thing to worry about. So I think my birthday is the perfect time," Aria said logically. Spencer laughed a little and nudged Aria.

"You're blushing so much!" Spencer teased. Aria brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"I am not!"

"You're right Spence! She's pretty red!"

"Shut up! Okay? So what? I'm excited about it. Big deal…I mean, I have the right to be, don't I? There's been so many times when we've had to stop ourselves from going too far. And now that I'll be eighteen in two days, I can finally take it to the next level with Ezra." Aria let out a heaving sigh and her three friends giggled.

"That is _so_ cute!" Hanna splurged as she looked through an issue of Vogue magazine.

"Aria Fitz! It sort of has a _ring_ to it, don't you think?" Spencer said, bursting into laughter before she got the sentence out.

"Actually, it does." Hanna's attention was still geared on the magazine.

"You don't really think so, do you?" Aria furrowed her brow and looked from Emily, to Hanna, to Spencer.

"Of course it does…you two are perfect! Too bad we _never_ get to see you as a couple," Emily reminded.

"You know we would go out in public if we could. The few times we have it's been out of town. On our first _real_ date, he rented a _limo_ for Christ's sake! And he kissed me on the steps of the Art Musem we went to. It was amazing. But we just can't do that. So, we settle for Chinese food and a trip to Blockbuster instead," Aria shrugged.

"Well, after we help you get ready for Saturday night, I don't think he'll ever want to get out of bed again," Spencer said with mischief in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, I thought we were going out all day for my birthday." Aria was confused.

"We are," Hanna finally looked up from her magazine, "We're taking you shopping for some new clothes for your birthday night. Don't worry, we're paying. But we're gonna make you look _so_ hot for Mr. Fitz!"

"Can someone say Victoria's Secret?" Emily grinned.

"Oh boy…"

…

"Are you nervous?" Spencer asked as the four now sat in Aria's room as she examined her appearance in the mirror.

"Well, after our little shopping spree, should I be?" She asked. Emily snorted out a laugh.

"No way!" Hanna protested, "He is going to pass out when he sees you. And then he's gonna pass out again when he sees what's underneath!"

"That's…good, I guess." Aria looked back to her reflection.

"Aria," Spencer looked at her with a serious expression on her face, "He's going to love it. You look beautiful." Spencer had some way of making Aria feel at ease. That was why they were best friends. Spencer could tell her anything, no matter how bad it was, and she could make it sound gentle, as if it would all be okay. Aria smiled, a _real_ smile, and gave herself a once over and she was finally content with her appearance.

"What time does he want you to come over?" Emily asked, looking at the time on her phone.

"Seven…why? What time is it?"

"Six forty-five."

"Shit! We should _probably_ get going then! C'mon Aria, we're all dropping you off!" Hanna pulled her friends towards the bedroom door, but Aria stopped in her tracks.

"Wait!" She hurried over to the night stand by her bed and pulled open the second drawer. She pulled out an unopened box of condoms and slipped them in her bag, unaware of the three pairs of eyes on her.

"What? It's just in case he doesn't have any!" Aria shook her head and followed her friends out of her bedroom and downstairs.

"Okay mom, we're headed out!"

"Have fun sweetheart! Happy birthday!" Ella waved from the dining room table, completely unaware of how much fun her daughter would be having.

…

"Okay Spence, if my mom calls you, I'm sleeping over at your place. I'll text you guys later," Aria said as they sat in the car outside of Ezra's apartment building.

"Okay, have fun!"

"But not _too_ much fun!" Emily said from the back seat.

Aria laughed a little and pulled on the car handle of the door, slowly opening it, "I'll try not to guys. But I can't make any promises!" She heard them burst into giggles when she shut the door and turned to the entrace to the building.

On the way up, she felt her heart beat irregularly. She wondered what Ezra would say to her. He had texted her all day, telling her he missed her and couldn't wait to see her. And of course he had wished her a happy birthday more than enough times. But still, she was nervous. Something inside her always burned to impress him.

She walked around the familiar corner in the hallway and stopped at his door. She knocked only once before the door swung open and Ezra stood in front of her. His eyes widened and she stepped inside.

"W-wow…you look…_incredible_." Ezra couldn't peel his eyes off of her. Her dress was black and knee length. It hugged her curvy, small figure like a latex glove. It was V cut and had a 1 inch red trim lining all of the hems and a red stripe around the waist. She was closer to his height in her 4 inch heels, but still, her head only came up to his nose. He loved how small she was, he always felt like he could wrap her whole body up in his arms if he wanted to. Her hair was straightened and framing her face perfectly, much like the first time they met. She smiled up at him softly and he shut the door behind her.

"Uhm…Happy—," He grabbed a small, wrapped box off of his desk, and hurredly handed it to her, "Happy birthday."

She smiled at the yellow wrapping paper and small blue bow on the top before looking back up at him.

"Go on, open it."

She pulled the paper off slowly and revealed a long, rectangular, velvet box. She gasped and opened it. Inside was a white gold necklase with a small heart on the end. In the edge of the heart there were tiny diamonds. Tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth with one hand.

"It's beautiful…but Ezra…is this real?" She asked, looking up at his smiling face.

"Yeah. You're worth every penny." He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and pulled the necklace from the box and without breaking eye contact, he unclasped it and placed it around her neck. She set the box down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her full on the mouth. She leaned into him and kissed back, her hands laced into his hair as he lifted her off the ground for a moment in their embrace.

"Okay, before I get too carried away, I think it's dinner time birthday girl!" He led her over to his small table, which was set with candles and his nice silverware. He had even folded the napkins in a fancy shape.

"What did Top Chef Ezra cook tonight?" She often teased him about only being able to cook a couple of dishes.

"Something new, actually." He revealed two plates of grilled MahiMahi with lemon pepper, green beans, a light salad, and pineapple. To drink, since it was a special occasion, and Aria was at least an adult now, he poured two glasses of red wine.

"Smells _delicious_!" She smiled at the array of food he set before her.

"You do like wine, right?" He asked casually, knowing she wasn't naïve about alcohol.

"Wine is great. Thanks," she nodded while putting her napkin in her lap and trying to decide what to eat first. She cut a piece of the tropical fish and took a bite. It was fantastic.

"Where in the _world_ did you finally learn how to cook _this_?" She asked.

"It's a special day…so I might have called my mother for help," he admitted, smiling admiringly over at her.

"Well, I am very impressed! You didn't have to do all this!" Aria couldn't stop smiling as she spoke.

"People do a lot for the ones they love." Ezra reached over the table and held her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You are so corny!" She smiled teasingly at him and he shrugged with a laugh as he, to began his meal. But at that moment, neither of them were thinking about food.

…

"Dishes done, bellies full of food…glasses empty! Oh my, I better fix that!" Ezra said playfully as he hopped up from the couch and made his way over to the wine bottle that still sat in the bucket of ice on the table. Before he could refill the glasses, Aria stepped up behind him and stopped his actions with her small hands. He set the glasses down and turned around to face her.

There was a new intensity behind her eyes. He couldn't quite describe what it was, but he loved the way she was looking at him right at that moment. She took his face in her hands and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Thank you Ezra. For everything…I love you." Her thumbs caressed his cheeks.

"I love you too." He leaned in closer, "I love you so much." His last words came out in a rushed whisper as their lips met in a hard kiss. She was forced to stand up on her toes because she had discarded her heels earlier on, but it didn't matter, because his arms wrapped so tightly around her that he lifted her from the ground. Their kisses never stopped as he moved slowly but surely towards the bed across the room.

As soon as the back of her legs hit the matress, she broke the kiss and focused her attention on unbuttoning his white shirt, leaving only his bare chest behind as the shirt was then tossed in the direction of the couch. Their kisses continued as he eased her onto the bed, one arm around the small of her back and one supporting his weight as he moved her up by the pillows. Aria's soft hands graced over his chest and towards the button of his slacks. In the blink of an eye they were halfway down his legs and she was struggling to finish getting them off from her place underneath him.

He broke away and chuckled, "Allow me." He finished kicking his pants off and returned to kissing her. Their tongues danced back and forth and Ezra was more aroused than he had ever felt. Aria felt him up against her inner thigh and her heart sped up. He was big.

Ezra moved from her lips and she moaned when his lips started down her neck as his hands roamed for the zipper on the back of her dress. She arched herself into him to allow his hand to tug the zipper down. After what seemed like ages to Ezra, he pulled the garment off to reveal what was underneath.

"Oh my god." His eyes were glued to her body, and what little clothes were now covering it. Ezra saw red. A red lace bra and matching panties. Her body was beyond perfect. Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder.

"It was my birthday present from the girls…do you like it?" She seemed nervous and Ezra silenced her with a kiss.

"Tell them they have _excellent_ taste, and that red is your color," he husked into her ear. She drew in a quick breath as his lips pressed to the sensetive skin just under her ear. He moved down and pressed more kisses and nibbles in the valley of her breasts while reaching behind her to find the clasp. After another moment the new bra was on the floor, and Ezra was lavishing her chest with kisses and the occasional bite. She moaned as he covered every inch of skin on his way south. Shivers went up and down her spine in anticipation of what was to come. He reached the hem of her panties and smiled up at her.

"You're so beautiful, Aria." He hooked his fingers in either side of her panties and pulled them down her smooth legs. He returned to her womanhood and licked his lips in anticipation before moving in to taste her for the first time. Her hips jolted at the sensation and she balled up the comforter in her fists as he worked furiously on helping her reach her climax. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of his mouth on her most sensetive area.

"Ezra…" She whispered in between moans, her breathing staggered, "I'm getting close." She felt waves of pleasure building and building and Ezra's tongue moving faster and faster until finally, she came. She gave a cry of pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head and she saw white.

Ezra held her hips and placed a few kisses on her inner thighs as she rode out her orgasm. Seeing her writhe before him turned him on to no extent and he grinned as he returned to her flushed face. They shared a chaste kiss.

"Okay, if you would've told me how good you are at that, I wouldn't have waited. Seriously," she joked. He laughed a little.

"I'm glad you think so!" He traced her face with his index finger and she took the opportunity to reach for his boxers. He didn't object as she tugged them down and let his fully erect member free. The only sound was their breathing as she hesitantly reached down to touch the silky hardness. This time, he moaned at her touch.

"I want you now." She softly commanded.

"Wait…" He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"Right. Good call."

He rolled it on and pressed his lips to hers, then he pushed into her tight core. She wasn't a virgin, no, but it had been a _long_ time since her previous boyfriend. Aria adjusted to his size and smiled as a signal for him to continue. He grunted in her ear as he moved above her.

"Oh my God…Aria…" He couldn't even put a sentence together, she felt so good around him. Her fingers dug into his broad shoulders as he moved in and out in hard thrusts. Suddenly, he rolled over so she was now on top and shifted so they sat up, her on his lap, straddling him. From there they continued to move together, their pace increasing as both of them neared the edge they had waited so long to reach.

"Aria…I can't last much longer…" He panted every word into her lips as they kissed again. His arms pulled her body close to him as he gave a couple more thrusts before she came again. Her walls spasming around him were too much and he exploded. His teeth lightly bit into her shoulder as he came and a daze overwhelmed him.

For a moment they just sat upright, her still on his lap, and his member still inside her. Then she pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you." Aria kissed him lovingly, almost like she was the adult and he was the student. Ezra, to that day, could not believe how mature she really was. But nonetheless, he was thankful for her. They moved to lay under the covers and he pulled her up against him. They kissed again for a minute or so.

"Happy birthday, Aria."

…

**I want to make this a two shot, but I'm not really sure! Some reviews would help me decide! So let me know! Thanks for reading my first Pretty Little Liars story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Worth It

**Wow! I finished the first part of this story at 4am last night and woke up at noon to find many reviews telling me to make this a two shot! But something in me is saying that this might become a series (God help me!). But for now, I'll just see how this works out for me. So without further delay, here is part 2 of **_**Less to Worry About**_**!**

…

Sunlight streamed through the windows by the bed and landed on Aria's sleeping face. She subconsciously rolled over towards Ezra, only to feel an empty spot where he had been. Aria stirred awake and she sat up, searching for him. She was relieved when she heard the shower. Swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed, she picked up his discarded shirt and put it on. It nearly went down to her knees, but she was comfortable. Upon standing up, however, she felt an uncomfortable pressure on her bladder and realized how much she needed to urinate. Deciding she couldn't hold it, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Ezra chirped over the sound of the water.

"Can I come in? I _really_ need to pee!" She was bouncing from foot to foot nervously outside the door.

"Yeah! No problem!" With that, she opened the door in a hurry. The bathroom was heavy with steam as she moved for the toilet. She then put the seat _down_ and proceded to relieve herself. As she stood up and flushed, Ezra poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Better?" He asked casually. Aria went to wash her hands and she smiled over at him.

"Much better!"

"Good…You know, my shirt looks great on you, but it would be better if it was on the floor and you were in here with me," Ezra looked up and down her body and met her eyes.

"Was that an invitation, Ezra?" She smirked a little and reached for the buttons on the shirt.

"Absolutely!" He watched as she discarded the shirt and pushed the shower curtains over as she stepped under the hot water. He smiled at her and leaned down to give her a slow kiss.

"Good morning to you too!" She grinned as his hands held onto her tiny waist and pulled her up against him. Their noses brushed as he smiled at her. He moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck and even under the hot stream of water, she shivered. Still, he didn't say anything as his arms snaked from her waist, over her hips, and around her lower back. She felt his whole body around her as he nuzzled her wet hair. She held his shoulders as his manhood brushed against her. She looked down and smiled wide before looking back at his face.

"Sorry…I can't help it!" He couldn't do anything but give a small shrug. She laughed whole-heartedly and kissed him again.

Ezra reached behind her and grabbed his bottle of Old Spice body wash. She gave him a confused glance as he squirted some onto his hand and set the bottle aside. Then, without warning, he began to rub it all over her body.

Aria let him explore her body with his hands as her eyes fluttered shut under the soapy lather. He, on the other hand, was pleased to know she would smell like him all day. His hands moved up to her breasts and he massaged the lather into them. She let out a small moan and arched her body into him. He grinned to himself, knowing how much he got to her, and moved his hands back to their original resting place on her waist. She felt the suds slip from her body as he pulled her directly under the shower of water. After she was completely rinsed, she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let's, finish this in…bed." Her words came out between several quick kisses. Ezra reached over with one hand and turned off the water. She giggled as he carefully stepped over the edge of the tub and carried her out of the bathroom.

Disregarding the fact that they were both soaking wet, Ezra layed her on the edge of the bed and hastily grabbed a condom, obviously in much more of a hurry than the night before. She felt water from his body drip onto hers as he put the condom on above her, but before going any farther, he picked her up again where he stood and carried her _back_ to the bathroom.

"We're not done here," he mumbled against her lips. She felt a chill as he sat her upon the edge of the sink and proceded to enter her. Aria moaned again as he pushed his full length into her.

"Ezra…" She breathed against his cheek. He moved quickly, his hot breath tickling her ear as he hit her g-spot every time. Moans of pleasure went between them as he kept a steady pace. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs, pulling him closer.

"I'm gonna…Ezra…I'm…" She somewhat whimpered as she exploded around him. He groaned at the feeling. Then, moments later, he came as well, nuzzling the crook of her neck and trying to catch his breath. She held his face in her hands and kissed him a couple of times.

"I think we're going to need another shower."

…

"I didn't know you could cook such good breakfast!" Ezra teased about the bagels and fruit she had prepared while Ezra took his turn getting dressed.

"Oh shut up!" She was about to sit down when her phone buzzed. She got up and walked over to her purse.

_-Hey! Are you STILL at Mr. Fitz's place? We've been waiting to hear from you! – Spencer_

Without saying anything, Aria smiled and began retyping her response.

_-We just made breakfast, I'll tell you about the rest later! xx- Aria_

"Who was that?" Ezra asked curiously as Aria joined him again at the table.

"Just Spencer, asking how my evening was," Aria winked at him and he smiled before proceding to eat his breakfast.

…

"Do you _have_ to go?" Ezra asked as Aria stood in his doorway with her things.

"Yeah, Spencer is coming to get me, and I owe her for covering for me, _and_ I have to get some clothes to wear. But I'll see you on Monday," She leaned up and kissed him, "I love you, and thanks for a great birthday."

"Love you too. Bye, Aria." He stood and watched her walk away. She waved one last time before disappearing back around the corner.

As soon as she opened the back door to Spencer's car she was bombarded with questions and giggles and remarks about her birthday night.

"Guys! Calm down! I'll tell all of you if you'll just shut up!" Aria half laughed and half yelled. They all quieted down and she took a deep breath.

"We just really want to know!" Hanna said apologetically.

"Yeah, did he get you a present?" Emily asked, having missed the new necklace around Aria's neck.

Aria nodded, blush on her cheeks, and lifted her chin up a little to reveal the white gold necklace. Emily and Hanna gasped and Spencer tried to divert her eyes from the road for a minute.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's beautiful! That's what it is!" Hanna's jaw hung open as she reached out to touch it.

"He got her a necklace, Spence," Emily said from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Wow! Are those…diamonds?" Hanna asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I asked him that when he gave it to me. He said I was worth every penny," Aria was blushing harder now. The girls 'awwed' over the romance.

"I can't believe he got you a diamond necklace!" Spencer was really happy for her friend. She knew how much she cared for Mr. Fitz. And it was clear now how much he cared for her.

"It's been a _long _time coming for you two," Emily said with a nod.

"But," Aria had that mischeivious glint in her eyes, "it was so worth it!"

"He was that good, huh?" Hanna didn't hesitate to ask.

"I swear, Hanna, sometimes you are so forward!" Spencer said, a hint of dry sarcasm in her raspy voice. Emily laughed at the two of them.

"Well, I'm just curious! So, Aria…was he…you know…?" Hanna's question trailed off. Aria couldn't help but smile wide at the thought.

"Yeah…he was," Aria admitted with a grin, not believing she was describing how Ezra, their _teacher_, was in bed.

Spencer shook her head and decided to change the subject, feeling some discomfort in Aria, "So, why did you guys have breakfast so _late_?"

"Oh, um…we showered first," Aria said nonchalantly, trying to play it off.

"You took a shower?" Emily asked, "Together?" Emily and Hanna's smiles grew and Spencer couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Damn, girl!" Hanna exclaimed as they pulled up at Spencer's house. They all got out, went inside, and up to Spencer's room.

"Spence, do you have some clothes I could borrow, so my mom doesn't suspect?" Aria asked as she looked into the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure no problem—"

"Oh my _God_!" Aria cut in. She was staring at something she hadn't noticed before.

"What is it?" Hanna asked, confused.

"When the _hell_ did that happen?" Aria asked herself as she examined the mark on her neck. It was a deep red color and a little purple in the middle.

"Shit!" Hanna stood next to Aria in the mirror and saw the hickey, "You _did_ have a good time last night!"

"I don't know if that's even coverable! I mean, _look _at it, you guys!" Aria was nervous now as the other three looked at it.

"Well, we know you're _definitely_ his. And only his," Emily shrugged casually.

Just as Aria began to panic, there came Spencer, calm as ever, "Don't worry, Aria, we can cover this." Spencer pulled Aria over to her vanity and sat her in front of the mirror with all of her hair products and makeup. "It'll be fine. Relax. All you need is a little post – walk of shame touch up. A little fresh makeup, some mousse…you'll look perfectly fine."

And with that, she went to work.

…

"Guys, what if my mom sees the hickey…or worse, my _dad_?" Aria asked as she stood with the girls outside of her house.

"She won't, just be cool about it," Hanna said with confidence. Aria nodded, trying to remain calm.

"Okay…I'll text you guys later today. Thanks for everything guys, and for helping me have an awesome birthday!" She hugged all of them.

"Bye, Aria! See you later!" Emily waved.

"Yeah, bye!" Hanna added.

"Bye guys!" Aria gave one last wave before entering her home. As she stepped towards the stairs, she was stopped by none other than her mom.

"Sweetie, you're home! How was the sleepover at Spencer's? Did you have a good birthday?" Ella asked casually from the kitchen.

"Yeah…it was a blast. We went shopping, as you know, and then we ordered pizza and watched some of my favorite movies. It was nice." Aria tried her best to be casual.

"That sounds like a good time. But I won't keep you, you must be tired from staying up late," Ella said, motioning towards the stairs.

Aria started up the stairs and mumbled to herself, "Believe me, mom, you have no idea…"

…

**There you have it! Part 2 of this piece. Hope you liked this one! This two shot was my first PLL story and I would love to hear comments on it! Whether they be good, bad, anonymous, or signed in! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
